


Солнце в её волосах

by Omletto



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в рамках Kimi to Boku недельки на дайри. День первый Посвящён Тачибане Чизуру.<br/>Баннеры авторства Abominable_Snowman <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Солнце в её волосах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Kimi to Boku недельки на дайри. День первый Посвящён Тачибане Чизуру.  
> Баннеры авторства Abominable_Snowman <3

В волнистых волосах Мэри прячется солнце. Стоит ей отвернуться, как оно осторожно перебирается между прядями, мимолётно играется с пушистыми локонами. Чизуру завороженно смотрит. Интересно, неужели она ничего не чувствует? Ни тепла на затылке, ни тепла самого Чизуру рядом?  
Мэри чуть склоняет голову вбок, высыпает из пачки печенья последние крошки. Солнце пользуется моментом и спускается ниже. Заползает на светлую шею, невесомо щекочет за ухом. Чизуру хочет повторить его путь ладонью, но уверен, что у него так не выйдет, и просто продолжает любоваться, уже не таясь.   
Мэри оборачивается, и солнце прыгает ей на щёку. Кажется, она даже и не замечает, но всё же покрывается нежным румянцем. От её красоты у Чизуру захватывает дух, а Мэри злится и тычет в него оставшимся кусочком печенья.  
Чизуру тянется за ним, но замирает, так и не подняв руки. Страшно, что бесстыдное солнце может слизать его лакомство раньше него самого. Может вмешаться ветер, а может и вовсе дождь. Но прикосновение к ладони Мэри пугает ещё больше. Чизуру боится, что у него не хватит сил.   
Он пытается улыбнуться и мотает головой из стороны в сторону. Мэри предсказуемо обижается. Солнце нежно скользит по её лбу и усаживается на макушке, когда Мэри прячет под чёлкой взгляд. Оно гладит её по голове, успокаивает, может быть, даже что-то шепчет. Так, как Чизуру никогда не будет позволено.  
Чизуру виновато склоняется над Мэри, накручивает на палец тонкую прядь, и солнце пугается, дёргается вместе с Мэри, в очередной раз забирает ей себе.   
Мэри краснеет сильнее, и теперь, Чизуру хочется верить, уже от его горячего дыхания.  
Когда она убегает, солнце летит за ней вслед, обнимает за плечи, закрывает собой. Оно блестит в волосах Мэри так, будто плачет. Чизуру боится окликнуть Мэри и увидеть этот же блеск в ей глазах.


End file.
